


Verdaderamente tuya

by Racingirl63



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bunny!Rey, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Prince Ben Solo, Prince Ben-Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Riding Crops, Royalty, Sex, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, dirty? right out filthy, mentions of bondage, royal au, smut with plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: -¿Rey? Él está en casa.Sus orejas se alzaron, su libro cayó al suelo con un suave resoplido.El estaba en casa.Por fin.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Verdaderamente tuya

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truly yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192579) by [DriverVelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet). 



> NOTA DE LA AUTORA, NO DE LA TRADUCTORA  
> Me atrevo a decir lo orgullosa que estoy de esta pieza.  
> Espero que todos se diviertan tanto leyendola como yo me he divertido escribiéndola.
> 
> (Ver el final del relato para más notas.)

-¿Rey? Él está en casa.

Sus orejas se alzaron, su libro cayó al suelo con un suave resoplido.

El estaba en casa.

Por fin.

Rey salió corriendo de su habitación tan rápido como las piernas le daban, la falda debajo de su vestido saltando con ella. ¿Cómo podía ser que ella no lo hubiera visto por la ventana si recién llegaba? Probablemente era porque estaba soñando como era usual. No importaba.Él estaba en casa y eso era o único que le interesaba a ella.

-¡Rey, tu sombrero! ¡Ten cuidado,niña!, le grito Pogó después mde que ella agarrara el primer sombrero que había en el estante mientras corría por las escaleras del segundo al primer piso ¿Cuidadosa? Ella siempre tenía cuidado. Excepto cuando se trataba de él. Entonces ella era una pequeña híbrida imprudente que se alimentaba de sus propios instintos primitivos que él satisfacía para la alegría de su corazón.

Saltando por la puerta, el sol golpeó sus ojos, haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos con irritación. La gran periferia del sombrero no podía compensar las locas cantidades de luz solar que la golpeaban a la vez.

El jardín parecía interminable mientras lo atravesaba. Filas y filas de hermosas flores de verano cuidadas por innumerables doncellas y jardineros a su alrededor. Tenía que maniobrar alrededor de ellos, pero por eso era pequeña, ¿verdad?

"¡Rey!" Hilda gritó, la criada a cargo gritó desde atrás incapaz de alcanzar la velocidad innata de Rey.

-¿Sí, Hilda ?" Esto era irritante. Ella no tenía tiempo para hablar en este momento. Su nariz se arrugó molesta. Cuanto antes lo tocaran sus manos, mejor.  
Hilda le dio una mirada de complicidad mientras su ceño se alzaba en respuesta a los síntomas visibles de impaciencia de Rey.

-Él está en su estudio-. susurró sonriendo suavemente pasando a través de Rey con su canasta gigante de ropa.  
¿En su estudio? No podía ser. Ella ya había pasado por allí al salir.

-Si no te apuras,los invitados del joven maestro aparecerán y luego tendrás que esperar aún más-.Ese es todo el aliento que necesitó Rey para volver corriendo dentro de la casa, corriendo por los pasillos que ahora se habían apoderado del jardín como un obstáculo interminable hacia su camino hacia él.

Su corazón se aceleró a través de sus venas cuando llegó al extremo oscuro del extremo este, el pasillo del tercer piso. El estudio del príncipe. Su mano empujó ligeramente la puerta, temerosa de que si la abría, Rey se despertaría de este sueño y todo esto sería una gran fracción de su imaginación. 

Para su deleite, el Príncipe de Alderaan no pasaba desapercibido sentado en su silla de cuero revisando documentos y cartas con una mirada concentrada. Sus mechones ondulados y negros habían sido cepillados en el medio para dar paso a sus rasgos afilados. Cualquiera que lo mirara podría decirte fácilmente que era un príncipe. Sus ojos, penetrantes negros, podían leer las almas de los pecadores si quisieran. Era un hombre alto e intimidante que había sido enfatizado por su elección de traje. El terciopelo verde oscuro ceñía su figura de pies a cabeza. Debajo del chaleco, incrustado con cadenas de oro y flores a lo largo de su totalidad, el cuello de su camisa negra había sido desabrochado. Rey sintió un ligero temblor en el fondo, su pequeña cola temblando de emoción. Alto y guapo como siempre, su amante estaba en casa.

En el momento que él registró su presencia, sus ojos se encontraron mientras él se paraba para corresponder a su ansioso abrazo.

-¡Ben! , ella se lanzó saltando a su cuello.

Sintiendo el calor de él sobre su cuerpo después de tanto tiempo, no podía ser explicado con palabras o acciones existentes. La manera más fuerte que ella conocía de expresar su felicidad era dejando caer sus orejitas en divina comodidad.

-Hola princesa-Él la tomó en sus brazos, girándola y oliendo su aroma como un náufrago viendo un barco por primera vez.Ella aún era tan dulce como la vez que la dejo hace una semana. Estar lejos siempre se sintió eterno en sus libros cuando el tenía alguien con quién volver.

-¡Te extraño!, le susurró sobre su cuello mientras él la bajaba.

-Yo también te extrañé, conejito. Fue muy aburrido sin ti allí - Él tocó ligeramente su nariz con la suya antes de besar su frente.-¿Cómo estuvo todo aquí?"  
A pesar de tener que soltarse el uno al otro, no lo hicieron, sus brazos la envolvieron de forma segura con miedo de que Rey desapareciera si la dejaba ir.

-Bueno. Ayudé con el jardín, fuimos en un bote con Pogo y también fui a ver a mis amigos.

-¿Entonces te comportaste como una chica grande?" Levantó la ceja, desafiando lo que solo esperaba ser activado.

-Soy una niña grande, Benjamin. - La sonrisa llegó a las comisuras de sus oídos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado esto?

Honestamente, la programó de esta manera: para ser exigente, para sacar a su bestia, para desafiar al gran príncipe de Alderaan que nadie se atrevió a desafiar, excepto el pequeño híbrido conejito. 

-¿Lo eres ahora, Rey?- Su dedo enguantado en cuero envolvió suavemente su mentón, antes de levantar con seguridad su mandíbula. 

-Sí lo soy.- Ella se burló de él. 

Ben Organa Solo se enorgullecía mucho de él y, obviamente, había que manejar todo ese fuego. Nadie más en este mundo excepto Rey podría hacerlo. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo era una provocación, cada palabra tenía la intención de tocar un acorde que lo empujaría a dejar salir toda su frustración sobre ella. 

-¿Seguiste mis reglas?-El se quitó su chaqueta, arrojándola al pequeño sofá que había cerca de él. El material parecìa mucho menos de la realeza cuando era un desastre en el suelo.

-No-Ella sacudió su cabeza con confianza.

-Eso es lo que pensé. No esperaba menos de una mocosa como tú. Te lleno de encaje, oro, perlas y ¿para qué? -Él le acarició la mejilla. El material áspero del cuero dejó una sensación de ardor profunda en su núcleo.

Rey sabía que no debía responder sinceramente a lo que había preguntado. La pregunta era retórica, la respuesta era obvia, pero ¿por qué las palabras atoradas en su garganta rogaban por salir y provocar al depredador? Era su naturaleza.

La naturaleza de una presa.

-Para darte lo que nadie más puede: el desafío- Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él en su rostro sorprendido. No esperaba que eso lo tuviera en ella. Respondiéndole hasta este punto. Esto era algo nuevo. Una nueva llanura para jugar. Una nueva capa de su relación había sido revelada a través de esta simple oración. 

Ben sintió orgullo, y a la vez curiosidad y el deseo de saborearla en la mesa ahora mismo con el riesgo de que cada uno de sus funcionarios entrara, las criadas, incluso Pogo, pero ella había sacado eso de èl. Podía mantenerla en la cama, haciéndola una con las sábanas de seda las veinticuatro horas, sin parar.  
Pero no todavía. Todavía había tiempo hasta que la luna se elevara en el cielo. Entonces, y solo entonces, podría tenerla como quería. 

-¿Has leído los libros que te envié a través de Pogo?"

\- Eso sí lo he hecho- Su mano desabotonó el guante que sostenía su rostro. Quería sentir su piel sobre la de ella, acercarlo lo más posible. El dejó que lo hiciera.

-¿y? ¿Que fue lo que tu cerebro de conejo aprendió de ellos? Las caricias eran gentiles ahora, la piel suave de los dedos de él dejaban un rastro de fuego en sus mejillas, el rubor ascendiendo hasta posarse en su nariz.

-Las chicas malas se ensucian las manos, señor. Ella le susurró lo suficiente alto solo para que el oyera, como si hablar más alto rompiera el hechizo de su vínculo.

-¿Oh? Pensé que podría ser algo más como…las chicas malas terminan lastimadas- Este era su juego. Quién puede burlar al otro, quién puede empujar los límites del otro más rápido, quién se doblegará a la voluntad del otro primero.

Un suave golpe a la puerta interrumpió la conversación, sus cabezas mirando hacia la puerta donde Pogo golpeaba.

-General Hux y General Dameron están en la puerta, señor.

Ben le hecho una última mirada larga a Rey. Desde sus orejas blancas y agudas, alerta sobre sus mechones marrones y sus grandes ojos color caramelo temblando de miedo. Rey lamía nerviosamente sus labios color melocotón, las pecas de su nariz se movían incómodamente.

-Diles que los aceptaré en un minuto.

Pogo asintió, cerrando la puerta

-¡Hey,mírame!, ella aún estaba apretando su mano fuerte. Rey tenía miedo de extraños, le asustaba ser vista y ser juzgada. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el, esperando.-Cruza la puerta secreta y ve a tu cuarto- Él tiró de un rizo suelto detrás de su oreja, la acción calmó visiblemente la pequeña bola de nervios que ella era. -Si algo sucede, Pogo e Hilda están aquí para ayudarte. No te acompañaré a cenar, pero lo haré esta noche en tu habitación, lo prometo -.

Como un pedazo de cielo robado, sus labios se conectaron para un beso corto y sensual. Rey tuvo que confiarle a él control para alejarse porque ella no lo hizo. Estaba borracha con el sabor de cerezas que tenía, siempre tan fresco en su lengua. Si el mundo pudiera parar, ella se quedaría así para siempre.

El problema era que Ben apenas se aferraba a sus propios sentidos racionales. Contra su mejor juicio, contra su corazón que gritaba no,él se apartó. -Corre ahora-.

Se alejaron el uno del otro hasta que se separaron de los últimos dedos. Rey cerró la pequeña puerta a la izquierda justo a tiempo antes de que la sólida armonía de las disputas masculinas llegara a sus oídos. Los dos generales eran nada menos que enemigos por todo lo que Ben le había dicho.

No estaban en guerra de ningún tipo para discutir, no. Realmente se odiaban mutuamente. Sin embargo, Ben los necesitaba a ambos a una prudente de distancia de él. Uno era un táctico fuerte, el otro un luchador imprudente. Dameron pensaba que Hux era un cobarde y Hux creía que Dameron era un completamente idiota.

Las escaleras del escondite llevaban al pasillo del tercer piso donde ella facilmente se deslizaba a su habitación.

“Orgullo y prejuicio” estaba aún en el piso en el mismo lugar que Rey lo había dejado antes. Ella lo levantó, sentándose de cara a la gran ventana Francesa mirando a los jardineros trabajando en sus cultivosa antes de mirar al libro de portada color escarlata.

No había nada mejor que hacer que volver a leer por ahora.

Ella no pudo leer.Ella simplemente no podía. Tal vez era la anticipación de la amenaza subyacente de él, tal vez era el hecho de que él finalmente estaba en casa junto a ella.

Sólo un poco más hasta que el se volviera Rey y podrían estar juntos.Sólo un poco más.

Repasemos la historia desde el principio.

Rey era huérfana.

Cuando era una bebé o al menos eso es lo que le dijo Pogo, la encontró a las puertas del castillo. Aparentemente en ese momento, muchas madres dejaban a sus hijos en las puertas reales con la esperanza de ser aceptados por la corona. En la línea de esta situación, la familia real estableció el primer orfanato respaldado por la realeza y se negó a aceptar más niños que los que estaban en ese momento.

La cuestión es que, tres días después de que se dio la orden y ante los guardias que protegían las puertas delanteras, un bebé aparece justo en la puerta en una pequeña canasta blanca y una nota: "Un regalo".

Era la bebé Rey.

Pogo, el sirviente y mayordomo real más confiable, la encontró y en su corazón sabía que ella no pertenecía allí con los otros niños del orfanato. En cambio, había preguntado si podía criarla como propia y en ese momento nadie había visto que Rey era en realidad un híbrido programado. No es que ella fuera artificial, solo era un rara especie de mutación.

Habían habido un montón de híbridos mitad perros y gatos en ese tiempo en las cortes de los duques ricos y otros pequeños nobles.Ellos los mantenían como mascotas de la realeza y para alivio sexua. Si una híbrida femenina quedaba embarazada, sus niños eran regalados amigos de los dueños o utilizados como un apalancamiento comercial, generalmente con propietarios más pequeños. Nunca eran tratados como un ser humano igual, sino sólo como algo que se parecía a un humano.

Las mutaciones de conejo no eran conocidas antes de Rey. Sus orejas blancas como nieve y su cola junto con la punta ligeramente más rosada de su nariz humana eran los únicos indicadores de que ella era un híbrido, además de eso todo en ella era humano.

La Familia Real aceptó el pedido de Pogo mientras el lo mencionaba como “un deseo de parte del sirviente más leal”, sin embargo hubo varias limitaciones y reglas que se aplicarían.

Primero, cada indicador de su naturaleza híbrido tenía que ser suprimido o físicamente oculto con el fin de no causar disturbios en el palacio. Durante la mayor parte de su vida tenía que usar sombreros y vestidos grandes para que el contorno de su cola no se viera, y mucho menos sus orejas, lo que marcaba una gran diferencia con su cuerpo bronceado y su cabello castaño chocolate.

Su padre, Pogo, a quien ella amaba profundamente, siempre se las ingeniaba para conseguir ropa impactante, haciendo que Rey pareciera mucho mas de la realeza de lo que realmente era. A nadie le importó. Después de todo, en la línea de mando después de la familia real, su padre estaba a cargo. Sus esfuerzos por hacerla parte de su mundo valieron la pena ya que no se sentía mal por tener que ocultar quién era cuando era niña. 

Segundo, ella tenía que comportarse como humano en todas las ocasiones. Esto no era tan difícil como resultó serlo mas tarde. Los instintos primitivos de los conejos no eran impulsivos y descuidados sino mas bien eran tímidos y estaban pendientes de los extraños. En todo caso Rey podría huir de una sirviente que no conociera y eso era todo. Su padre le enseñó a hablar cinco lenguajes para cuando los invitados de la familia real llegase. Ella lo ayudaría a recibirlos en los portones. La mayoría sonreía ante ella, aunque habían otros que la ignoraban y eso la hacía sentirse mal al principio. Su padre le explicó que eso se llamaba “arrogancia” y no era una buena forma de tratar a la gente a tu alrededor si querías ser respetado.

Tercero y lo más importante, nunca acercarse al príncipe.No podía subir al tercer piso del ala este, ni a su sala, nunca podía darse a conocer en su presencia, ni perturbar supaz. Incluso si él le hablaba por algún medio por mas que pareciera imposible en ese momento, debía mirar al suelo y nunca a los ojos, dejando que alguien respondiera por ella o sino, correr. Sería mejor si nunca se encontraran. El debía casarse con una princesa de su estatus cuando cumpliera treinta años y convertirse en el rey de Alderaan. 

Con el paso del tiempo, Rey creció para convertirse en un diamante en un mar de carbón. Ninguna de las doncellas de la Reina podía compararse con su ingenio, ni las pequeñas hijas de la nobleza podían acercarse a su belleza, nadie en todo el palacio entendía su amabilidad y disposición para ayudar. Pogo mismo había envejecido y permitió que Rey asumiera algunas de sus responsabilidades, como asegurarse de que los atuendos de la familia se hubieran limpiado, planchado y y estuvieran en sus vestuarios antes de que despertaran; también ayudaba en la cocina con la entrega de alimentos, asegurándose de que no hubiese comida presente en la mesa a la que alguno de los seis miembros de la familia pudiera ser alérgico, probando todo antes de salir para el desayuno, el primer refrigerio, el almuerzo, el refrigerio medio, la cena y para el refrigerio de medianoche del Rey. Ella tuvo que probar todo tipo de platos deliciosos, confirmando que lo que amaba más era el chocolate blanco. Al igual que el príncipe. El hecho siempre condujo a las mariposas sin ninguna razón comprensible. Era como si finalmente estuvieran conectados después de compartir diecisiete años en el mismo lugar sin verse ni una sola vez.

Ella ya era excepcionalmente buena en eso, manteniéndose fuera de la vista. Su belleza provocaba celos entre otras cosas en las mujeres superiores. Eso llevó a Hilda a pedirle que dejara de ayudar con las fiestas de té de la reina. 

El miedo de que el Príncipe pudiera ver a la hija del mayordomo se instaló entre los amigos de la Reina y sus preocupaciones se hicieron más fuertes de que todo el tiempo que habían pasado preparando a las suplicantes chicas para seducir al heredero al trono se fuera por el desagüe. Esta agitación había llegado a los oídos de la doncella de la Reina, quien hizo saber a su alteza que Rey tenía que mantenerse bajo vigilancia aún más estricta.  
Poco después se aplicaron nuevas reglas.

Nada de salir al jardín a excepción de Hilda, la cuidadora del Príncipe desde su nacimiento. Hilda amaba a Rey no menos que Pogo, los dos nunca tuvieron hijos propios, así que se conformaron con cuidar a las dos personas que nunca debían verse. Los dos extremos de lo que resultó ser la misma gota.  
El tercer piso ahora estaba completamente fuera de los límites. Absolutamente y de ninguna manera podría llegar allí.

Eso no calmó a Rey ni un poco. La pequeña biblioteca estaba en el ala oeste, donde anteriormente se le habría permitido una vez que cumpliera los dieciocho años y los libros que contenía habían sido los únicos que Rey no había tenido en sus manos. Después de leer todos los libros académicos al menos dos veces, quería probar lo que Hilda le explicó que es ficción. La ficción no era realmente como los libros académicos. Eran historias de hombres y mujeres con una gran imaginación que querían dar un mensaje a través de los personajes que crearon. La idea sonaba fascinante, pero no pudo subir ni siquiera el día en que alcanzó la edad razonable.  
Para su gran asombro, tanto Pogo como Hilda lograron escabullirse y traerle los libros uno por uno, lo que le permitió a Rey dibujar nuevos mundos, experiencias y emociones a través de la "ficción". Ella descubrió que el género del amor era el que más la intrigaba. Cómo se encuentran dos personas y sus vidas se entrelazan sin lugar a dudas hasta el punto de que no pueden respirar sin su pareja como "Romeo y Julieta". Aunque ella personalmente prefería el "sueño de la noche de verano" por las hadas.

La última regla, aunque la más simple de todoas, había dejado a Rey a un estado cercano a la rebelión. No se podía quitar el sombrero en presencia de personas de rango superior. Ella ya había hecho eso. Sin embargo, algo acerca de que esto se convirtiera en una regla, la hizo querer hacer alarde de sus orejas blancas como la nieve frente a las estúpidas y tontas doncellas. 

-¿Cuál es la razón detrás de esto ?, ella había pisoteado su pie, las lágrimas ardientes arrinconando los extremos de sus ojos. 

-Mi sol, -le había acariciado Hilda-,el mundo es un lugar cruel. El humano es una criatura celosa. Te temen. Tienen todo el derecho de tener miedo-. 

-Lo sé. Yo solo ... desearía poder ser no solo ser la hija de Pogo, sino Rey la humana. ¡Tal vez entonces me habrían permitido ser solo yo! 

-¡No hables así!-La mujer mayor había abrazo a Rey, permitiendole sentir su abrazo maternal que siempre necesitaba.-Eres la criatura más hermosa en todo este lugar. ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

La nariz de Rey se arrugó con curiosidad, secándose las lágrimas con la parte posterior de su puño, asintiendo.

-La razón por la que ellos intentan tenerte lejos del príncipe es porque ellos saben que ninguna de las mujeres con las que quieren casarlo se comparará a ti si el alguna vez el posa sus ojos sobre ti, y ellos lo han sabido desde que eras pequeña.Nunca dudes de ti misma. No eres tú quién debería estar escondiéndose del mundo.El mundo está asustado de la forma en que puedes sacudirlo.

Esa noche Hilda abrazó a Rey hasta que ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Por un tiempo, la vida continuó según lo planeado. Rey retomó sus responsabilidades, y tomó algunas más para ayudar a Pogo e Hilda, pero también encontró amigos. Las servientas jóvenes de más bajo rango Olga, Dalia y Maria. Eran chicas del pueblo al sur del palacio cuyos sueños habían sido otra cosa que cultivos. Eran humildes y divertidas. Rey nunca tuvo que sentirse ansiosa a su alrededor, ya que las criadas de mayor rango las odiaban tanto como a ella. También adoraban sus orejas y la protegían si era necesario.

Un soleado viernes,Rey estaba en el jardín ayudándolas a recoger duraznos del árbol cuyas ramas guiaban el camino al cuarto del príncipe Ben. Juntar frutas era como una pequeña charla de chimentos en la cual reunía toda la información referente a la Familia Real que Hilda y Pogo no le brindaban.

-¿Has visto a Dameron? Dicen que se convertirá en un general como su padre.Es tan hermoso”. Ellas reían ante el enamoramiento de Dalia hacia el mejor amigo del príncipe.

-Me gusta más Hux-Canturreó Olga-Sus ojos son realmente sexies. Como un gatito.

-Todos sabemos que hay un claro ganador en esta categoría-Se reía María.

Rey intentaba sacar un durazno redondo de una rama que estaba un poco fuera de su alcance, la escalera temblaba ligeramente, pero estaba decidida. Había visto a los chicos Dameron y Hux. A ninguno de ellos le pareció particularmente halagador.

-Oye, Rey, ¿escuchaste? El príncipe rechazó a la última novia que su familia intentó forzar sobre él.

-¡¿Qué?! Ella trató de girarse, pero la escalera una vez más sacudió con miedo los reflejos de las chicas que la golpearon rápidamente, agarrándola, permitiendo que Rey volviera a encontrar el equilibrio.

-Rey, ten cuidado allá arriba, ¡no busques cosas que no puedas agarrar y no saltes así! ¡Si algo te sucede, estamos muertos! - advirtió Olga.

-Está bien, estoy bien. ¿Entonces él no tendrá esposa? pequeños escalofríos parecidos a estrellas le recorrieron la espalda al pensar que no tenía esposa. “Ninguna chica se compararía contigo si sus ojos se encontraran con los tuyos”. Bueno. Ella tenía más tiempo.

-Así parece.Hay poco tiempo hasta su cumpleaños número 26.Ellos dijeron que si él no elije una hasta esa fecha, ellos tendrán que dejarlo elegir a cualquiera que él crea correcta.La única regla que hay es que ella debe ser de la nobleza.

Nobleza. Por supuesto. Rey suspiró estirándose nuevamente. Solo un poco más, solo un poco... La escalera se sacudió, Rey perdió el equilibrio, volando al suelo con un grito.

Ella nunca llegó al suelo. Se sintió más como un cálido abrazo, dos manos sosteniéndola por completo. 

-¡Su Alteza! Las doncellas chillaron,inclinándose humildemente. 

-Realmente deberías tener más cuidadoso.

La voz era nueva, profunda y calmante. Como un recuerdo que ella hubiese guardado por mucho tiempo pero que ahora despertaba cada una de las fibras de su existencia. La vergüenza emergió mientras el hombre la colocaba en el suelo. Buena cosa era que la periferia de su sombrero fuera lo suficiente ancha para ocultar su cara.

Su…Alteza. El príncipe.

Sabía que no debía levantar la vista, manteniendo la cabeza baja.

-Sí, su Alteza, lamento haberte molestado con mi imprudencia.

Ella vio su mano moverse, despidiendo a las tres criadas. Las chicas una vez más se inclinaron antes de irse.

Rey no debería estar aquí también. Ella debería irse lo más rápido posible. No le había notificado a Hilda que estaría en el jardín en este momento. Estaba en contra de las reglas. Su padre podría salir lastimado, Hilda podría salir lastimada debido a la incapacidad de Rey de ser una buena chica. Y mucho menos las tres criadas. No podía permitirse decepcionar a ninguno de ellos.

-Tú te quedas- La mano de él se envolvió gentilmente en la delicada muñeca de ella. Su mano era lo suficiente grande como para cubrir la de sus amigas también. Ahora la elección entre salvar a aquellos que amaba contra la curiosidad de sacar lo mejor de aquello, parecía más urgente.

-Lo siento,no puedo. No debo- ella apartó su mano dando un paso atrás, antes de darse la vuelta torpemente.

-Esta es una orden de tu príncipe. El intentó detenerla una vez más con una voz ligeramente temblorosa. ¿Por qué estaba intentando retenerla ahí?  
Todos sus instintos primitivos estaban gritando “corre” mientras que su naturaleza humana la instaba a ser obediente con la jerarquía.

-Su alteza…-Ella susurró ligeramente tratando de que su cuerpo se moviera, para correr hacia la puerta del palacio.

Lo que sucedió después pareció una confusión de varios eventos muy rápidos a la vez. Una de sus manos se estiró tirando de su sombrero, la cinta de tul que le rodeaba la cara tiró de su cuello cuando el sombrero cayó detrás de su espalda. Su otra mano la agarró acercándola. Sus instintos se despertaron alertando por completo sus oídos por si cualquier transeúnte los veía. Estaba atrapada en su abrazo.

-Eres la chica de Pogo. Supongo que todo el alboroto era por un par de orejas ... los humanos son verdaderamente las criaturas más egoístas-. Ella tenía miedo, todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. -No voy a lastimarte ni contaré nada a ellos. Pogo e Hilda fueron mis cuidadores también. Puedes mirarme.Prometo que no voy a hacerte daño-. 

Muy lentamente, Rey levantó la cara para encontrarse con la suya. Primero a través de su cuello altamente visible debido a la camisa desabrochada en el cuello, luego sus labios se veían suaves y deliciosos y por último sus ojos.

Sus ojos se crisparon sorprendidos por ella.

Era tan hermosa como él había imaginado todas estas veces que había estado corriendo suelta por el jardín con hermosos vestidos y bonitos sombreros de paja con lazos que siempre complementaban sus atuendos y la había estado observando desde su habitación o su estudio con interés.

Al principio, hace unos diez años, más o menos, Ben la vio corriendo detrás de Pogo por primera vez. Ella sostenía una maceta con una flor dentro de ella que era dos veces su tamaño, sin embargo, nunca se la dio para que la cargara, sino que persistió hasta que llegaron a Makil, el jardinero principal que le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza en agradecimiento. En ese momento, pensó que ella debía ser una de las hijas de los amigos de su madre. Nada en su apariencia sugería que era la hija de Pogo. Si hubiera mirado más de cerca, habría reconocido los detalles impecables de la costura de Hilda.

Sin embargo, año tras año, casi todos los días, mientras él estaba adentro, ella estaba afuera y viceversa. Ni una sola vez, en diez años, logró ver su rostro. Cada vez que él intentaba salir y tratar de buscarla, no se la encontraba en ningún lado. Esto por sí solo lo enojó hasta cierto punto. El era el príncipe; ¿Cómo nadie sabía a dónde iba la niña con el vestido azul bebé con cintas por todas partes?

Ben creció. Ninguna de las mujeres que pretendía ser misteriosa cuando visitaba sus habitaciones era remotamente interesante. Todas eran verdaderos títeres de las ambiciones de sus propios padres, lo que por sí solo era digno de lástima. Las rechazaba una por una, hermana tras hermana, mejor amiga tras mejor amiga, hasta que se convirtió en lo que parecía una rutina, parte de su vida diaria giraba en torno a rechazar a las candidatos mil y uno de la lista de deseos de su madre, mientras todos lo que realmente deseaba era poder ver finalmente la cara de la hija de Pogo. Incluso si ella no fuera bonita, él sabía que al menos sería una compañía más interesante que cualquiera de estas chicas arrogantes.

En su vigésimo sexto cumpleaños hace una semana, Pogo, él y Hilda tuvieron su propia pequeña celebración en su estudio.

-Gracias a los dos, por cuidarme por todo el tiempo que lo han hecho.No estaría aquí si no fuese por ustedes dos.

La pequeña torta de cumpleaños brillaba con dos velas con lo números 2 y 6.

-Pide un deseo,mi querido ni niño- Lo instó Pogo.

-Deseo que ustedes finalmente me permitan verla- Sopló las velas antes de mirar la cara preocupada de Pogo.

Hilda sabía que tarde o temprano, el destino los reuniría. Nada podía impedir lo que estaba destinado a ser. Ella prefería ser aliada antes que ser enemiga del destino.

-Ben,mi muchacho… 

-Tu dijiste en mi cumpleaños número 24 y cito: “una vez que ella cumpla 18”. Ella ya tiene 20 Pogo.He sido lo suficiente paciente. Déjame verla al menos, hablarle. No pediré más que eso.

-Ella es solo mi hija, no es más que eso.

-Déjame juzgar eso yo mismo.

El mayordomo parecía nervioso. Lo estaba, no se podía negar eso. En verdad, sus dos hijos se enamorarían, no había absolutamente ninguna duda al respecto.Los crió, Pogo los conocía como los cinco dedos en sus manos. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría una vez que se enamoraron? ¿Cómo podría protegerlos a ambos de la ira de los padres de Ben? No permitirían que un híbrido se convirtiera en algo más que posiblemente un mayordomo. Y entonces su delicada Rey tendría que soportar ver al hombre del que ya estaba enamorada, o la idea de él, al menos, vivir su vida con otra mujer.

-Por favor…-La voz de Ben estaba rogando de la misma manera de la que Rey cuando cumplió 18 pidiendo lo mismo que Ben, ella deseaba aunque fuera ver su cara.  
Pogo suspiró vencido.

-Ella estará juntando duraznos con sus amigos el viernes por la tarde.Un poco antes del atardecer. Si te las ingenias para atraparla, hazlo y sé discreto. Nadie debe enterarse que ustedes dos estuvieron juntos y tu sabes, Benjamin, esto mejor que nadie. Ya verás. Ella no es más que una chica.

Mentiroso.

Ella era mucho más que sólo una chica. Ella era una criatura divina. Sus orejas parecían hechas de nube, sus ojos eran grandes y caramelo, parpadeando asustados en su dirección. Su pequeña y rosadita nariz se veía tan adorable, mientras que sus labios estaban empaquetados en una mueca defensiva. Su naturaleza híbrida ni siquiera parecía notable, pero la hacían incluso mas tierna en su mirada.

-Hola-El intentó sonreir con la esperanza de tranquilizarla.

-Hola-Respondió ella, asustada de que cada palabra que ella hablara fuera un paso que la llevaría a un lugar del que no podría volver.

-Si te calma algo, tu padre sabe que estoy aquí.

-¿Lo sabe?- Su nariz se arrugó de la emoción. Eso significaba que no había ningún riesgo

-Sí el sabe…-Susurró sobre su boca

Ambos sentían un inexplicable deseo de estar más cerca el uno del otro, sus cabezas acercándose más y más. La sombra del gran àrbol los ocultaba de los curiosos ojos que pudiesen haber cerca.

-¿Por qué no nos hemos encontrado antes, por la gracia de los dioses?

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad no sabía?

-No estoy permitida aquí.

Sus voces se habían convertido en meros susurros destinados solo para ellos. Se sintió como compensar todo el tiempo que no habían estado abrazados.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-él la miró perplejo. El príncipe estaba absolutamente sorprendido. Había pensado que era solo Pogo el que desconfiaba de que su hija fuera engañada en asuntos reales.

-Tengo prohibido estar cerca de ti-Ella se rio oscuramente-Hay como docenas de reglas que tengo que seguir por tus padres.

-Te he conocido sólo por cinco minutos y no deseo nada más que estés cerca de mí- Su mano acarició la cara de ella con la esperanza de reducir la distancia entre ellos.

-Ben…-salió un gemido estrangulado mientras el pulgar de él se deslizaba por los labios de ella.

-Confía en mí. Esta noche. Encuéntrame en la biblioteca. A medianoche- Las palabras se apresuraron, temerosas de que ella desapareciera de esta vida si el no la sostenía fuertemente.

-Mi padre…-Ella era una conejita. Estaba en su naturaleza huir de los problemas, no saltar directo al fuego.

-No te atrevas a decir nada. Promételo. Yo te voy a proteger- Sus corazones estaban agitados a una inimaginable velocidad.

Ella quería conocer cada parte de él. El quería conocer hasta el último respiro que ella tomaba. Rey había sido sólo una mitad toda su vida, finalmente su otra mitad estaba enfrente de ella y no había más remedio que rendirse a la seducción del pecado.Por un milisegundo su cerebro le advirtió sobre ello;se puso de puntillas y le plantó un ligero beso en sus labios, dejándolo perplejo y sin hablar, antes de irse corriendo.

Era su tiempo de dejar de escapar de lo que ella quería.

Rey quería nada más y nada menos que al Príncipe.

Ella se escapó a la biblioteca esa noche y muchas más después de eso.

Su vínculo se fortaleció con cada visita, cada toque, cada beso robado, cada noche y gemido robado. En algún momento, incluso Pogo dejó de intentar detenerlos,poniendose del lado de Hilda como aliado.

Ben trasladó la habitación de Rey al tercer piso en el momento en que la nueva residencia de sus padres fue terminada y se mudaron. Por un momento se sintió como si pudieran dejar de fingir y esconderse, pero el castillo tenía lunares cuando Hilda descubrió que una de las sirvientas intentaba escribir una carta a la Reina sobre el asunto en curso entre el príncipe y la hija híbrida del mayordomo. Como titular, el príncipe dejó en claro que cada traidor pagaría con su vida por traicionarlo. Ya no se escribieron cartas, pero aún eran cautelosos cuando había visitantes. Desde Dameron hasta su prima Kaydel, ellos debían esconderse cada vez que había otras personas.

Rey asumió tareas más importantes, como escribir a los aliados, convirtiéndose esencialmente en la asesora más confiable de Ben. En la cama. Las sesiones de asesoramiento generalmente comenzaban o terminaban con los dos enredadosen las sábanas de seda de uno ú otro.

El le enseñó todo sobre el placer humano. Era atemorizante al principio. Todo el placer que no había sentido en sus 20 años.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor era esencialmente empezar y detener el acto varias veces. Lentamente, él la ayudó a descubrir su cuerpo con sus propias condiciones. Cada vez que ella estaba cerca de acabar,ella pensaba que se estaba muriendo así que ella le pedía que parece. Él por supuesto siempre le hacía caso a sus pedidos.

Poco después, Ben se dio cuenta de que ella no veía la diferencia entre el abismo de acabar y morir.

Mientras le acariciaba las orejas una noche, le propuso que lo dejara controlar la situación. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era confiar en él y no detenerlo si se convertía en “demasiado” como ella lo llamaba.Ella estuvo de acuerdo como el conejito curioso que era.

Sólo con la lengua de él, ella acabó tres veces esa noche, finalmente dándose cuenta de que esta sensación era el empujón final hacia el máximo placer humano. Sus manos habían tirado tan fuerte de sus mechones que él después se tuvo que frotar su cuero cabelludo por un tiempo después de eso para aliviar la sensación punzante. Este sentimiento era el que ella ansiaba de él. Ya nada parecía suficiente. Mientras él había estado fuera varias veces, ella trataba de obtener el mismo placer pero era en vano. 

Al menos necesitaba una noche completa cada vez que Ben regresaba para satisfacer sus necesidades acumuladas.

Eso fue hace dos años.

Rey era más grande, lista y escurridiza ahora. Su amor no había muerto si no que se había fortalecido. Su dinámica también había cambiado. Ella ahora le respondía, sin miedo a nada de lo que el pudiera decir o hacerle. Él estaba tan enamorado que nunca podría alzarle la voz, pero había otra manera.

Una manera tan íntima que si alguien le hubiera dicho que este hermoso híbrido que llevaba un vestido blanco tenía la mente más sucia que uno podría imaginar, no lo habría creído. Y mucho menos que su padre se enterase. El pensamiento de alguna manera la excitaba en lugar de ponerla ansiosa. Así de sucia se había vuelto para él.

Su conejita traviesa.

Su ropa interior blanca como la nieve se estaba empapando de todos los recuerdos recurrentes. La cena había transcurrido hacia un tiempo atrás, Pogo le había deseado buenas noches hacía un tiempo. El pobre hombre la vio por última vez con un camisón largo de algodón sin darse cuenta del delicado encaje blanco que había debajo, dejando poco a la imaginación, con la liga bien sujeta alrededor de su cintura. Sus pequeños senos se sentían atrapados, picaban ante la idea de que él viniera en cualquier momento.

Los pasos en el pasillo resonaron fuerte, inequívocamente. Aquí vamos.

El pomo de la puerta giró suavemente cuando Ben entró visiblemente irritado. Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos, no había rastro del chaleco, su camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad de su pecho ahora. Su cara era estoica.

-Es realmente de tu mayor interés estar en mis manos.-El ni siquiera pretendia susurrar ahora como usuamente lo hubiera hecho por miedo a que alguien los oyera.

Las manos de Rey temblaron ligeramente cuando la bata pasó por encima de su cabeza, arrojándolo en algún lugar de la habitación, antes de saltar literalmente en sus brazos. Él la atrapó con facilidad, mientras sus manos se envolvían alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, sus labios se encontraban el uno con el otro sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. Ben se aferró a su pequeña cintura y se volvió hacia la pared más cercana empujando su cuerpo hacia ella.

Estaba ansioso, inusualmente ansioso. Por lo general, jugaba algún juego, algún númerito con ella, se tomaba su tiempo para coquetear con ella. No había nada de eso esta noche.

-Estoy cansado de los idiotas. Mierda.-Él atacó su cuello chupando y mordiendo su punto más débil. Rey sintió que goteaba en el suelo en este punto. Nunca había estado más excitada que ahora.

-Ben ...- su voz apenas era audible.

-Amo. Soy tu amo esta noche .

La empujó aún más hacia la pared si esto era posible, jadeando suavemente sobre su cuello.

-Un año más y me impondré sobre ellos y luego, luego te haré Reina. Y cuando eso suceda, finalmente podré follarte realmente en cualquier maldita superficie que mi corazón quiera. Cuando eso suceda, veré a mis padres jodidamente odiarme por el resto de sus vidas, pero realmente no me importa una mierda. Maldición, eres perfecta.- Él la mordió en el hombro, un gemido estrangulado escapó de sus labios. -A la mierda esto, Rey. Quiero que gimas tan fuerte como quieras esta noche, grita, grita mi nombre a través de estas paredes. Que hasta la última persona sepa quién está te esta cogiendo.Eres mi buena mascota, ¿verdad bebé? “Una de sus manos soltó su cintura, confiando en la pared para sostenerse, tiró de su cabello hacia atrás y le reveló su cuello desnudo.

Sus labios se unieron a él creando rosas oscuras cada vez que se tocaban. Este asalto a su cuerpo iba a dejar cicatrices por días y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

\- Si señor-Ella se ahogó. 

El ronroneo satisfecho salió de su garganta y viajó por su cuerpo hasta su centro caliente.

-Estás goteando en el suelo…estás tan caliente por mí, estás goteando en el maldito piso- Jalándola de la pared, la tiró en la cama sobre su estómago-Arriba- Ella levanto el encaje empapado en su rostro esencialmente antes de que una fuerte cachetada se aplicara directamente sobre su calor causando un grito de sorpresa en ella. ´-Te dejé sola por una semana, Rey. Te dije que siguieras tres reglas: no te toques, no te metas a mi estudio y no te corras antes de que regrese. Tres jodidas reglas simples. En medio de mi conversación de trabajo, abro el primer cajón para ver qué, Rey. Dime lo que vi. -Su dedo se movía lentamente hacia abajo por su coño hinchado y tenso.

Ella sabia exactamente sobre lo que estaba hablando.

Ella se las ingenió para romper las 3 reglas en menos de 30 minutos la noche pasada cuando el necesitado hueco de su estómago se había convertido en mucho que soportar. Escabullirse en su estudio había sido pan comido. Era justo en lo profundo de la noche, así que ella tuvo que quedarse muy quieta con todos los sirvientes alrededor pero el riesgo solo la había hecho desear todo eso más.Su colita temblaba de emoción mientras ella se sentaba en su silla de cuero, relajando sus piernas en ambos extremos del escritorio. Ella imaginó que él la estaba mirando desde la puerta cuando sus dedos encontraron que su calor empujaba un dedo sin deshacerse de su ropa interior, por el contrario. Ella permitió que el material áspero dentro de ella también bombeara lentamente. Pronto el material quedó completamente empapado, ella puso la tela a un lado y luego agregó un dedo más gimiendo en voz baja su nombre. Ella continuó bombeando sus dedos a una velocidad y ángulos diferentes fantaseando con su voz narrando cómo debería moverse, qué tan buena es para él, qué conejita cachonda es. Cuando la sensación de ardor estaba lista para ser liberada, tuvo que morderse la mano para mantenerse callada.

Ella había dejado su ropa interior ahí para el como un regalo.

-Mi ropa interior, amo. Ella se rió lascivamente.

-Maldita mocosa.

Ben le tiró el pelo, y se tiro encima de ella.

-¿Tienes alguna de cuán díficil fue concentrarse en asuntos de vida o muerte cuando están tan duro como una roca sabiendo que tu amante ha acabado en tu maldito estudio?. ¿Fuiste una sucia con conejita abriendo las piernas en mi escritorio?- su otra mano se interpuso entre los dos separando las piernas de Rey, haciendo que Rey perdiera el equilibrio.- ¿Fue divertido? ¿Romper las reglas de tu amo? Con un movimiento brusco, sus dedos hicieron círculos alrededor de la perla de su clítoris, volviendola loca, mientras ella temblaba como una hoja en sus brazo, lista para avabar incluso ahora si el le diera la orden.

-Si, fue increible. Tres orgasmos potentes, lo admito- Ella se estaba volviendo aturdidamente valiente por la situación en la que estaba. El ahora era cínico, despiadado.

La risa gruñona fue nada menos que la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta cuando la mano de Ben se apretó con fuerza alrededor de la garganta de Rey y la levantó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes lo que mereces? Que te ate a esta cama, llevarte al límite hasta que me ruegues que te haga acabar y simplemente dejarte. Dejarte llorando, gimiendo y rogando. Atada a la cama, desnuda a merced de mi mano o- el sonrío sadicamente- o simplemente dejarte y que tu pobre padre te encuentre así. Tal vez deba amordazart también.Al hombre viejo le daría un ataque al corazón. Esto es lo que mereces por tener un coño tan necesitado y travieso.

Justo como antes, es un pensamiento que debería aterrotizarla, la excitaba e incluso la ponía más ansiosa.

-Maldita zorra,realmente lo estás considerando. No nena, tu amo no hará esto. Al menos no por ahora. Un día haré un cuarto solo para el placer.Un lugar donde puedo castigarte y premiarte de formas inimaginables. De todas, maneras esta noche tengo un deseo, saborearte y después de eso hacerte acabar y que te desmayes sobre mi polla.Y, oh si. Para que sea un poco más vergonzoso para ti-Él soltó el cuello de ella, ella cayó sobre la cama ,boca abajo mientras él le colocaba un material familiar alrededor del cuello. La tanga que ella le dejó.- También podría hacer que te ahogues por tu propio error-. El material se estiró lo suficiente como para atarlo detrás de ella. Fue apretando, cortando una cierta cantidad de su circulación.

-"No necesitarás ninguna de estas". Sus manos agarraron tanto el bralette como la tanga de encaje blanco antes de arrancarlos de su piel. Ella nunca se acostumbró a la idea de su fuerza. La excitaba incluso más.Él era un depredador para quien perder no era una opción. Y q ella siempre le sirvió el mejor tipo de victorias, una vez que él luchó. -Me gusta la liga, puedes guardarla en una sola pieza. 

Durante las incontables noches, un juego había sido arruinado por sus manos. No es que uno nuevo, más brillante, más bonito, no ocupara su lugar la mañana siguiente. Había algo en desgarrarlos que él amaba. Empujando sobre la parte baja de su espalda, su mitad superior cayó sobre la cama.  
Su cola temblaba ligeramente en la cara de él.

-Alguién está realmente muy excitada. Que vergonzoso es el hecho de que nunca podrás ocultarlo.- Su dedo se arremolinó en el pelaje blanco antes de quitarse la camisa, desabotonando su camisa y tirandola en el montón junto con su camisón; sus pantalones de terciopelo siguieron su ejemplo antes de caer de rodillas frente a su coño goteando.-“Nena, esto es una cascada. ¿Tanto me extrañaste? ¿Incluso después de correrte lascivamente sobre mi escritorio? Estoy impresionado. Buena chica”. Siseó la última parte antes de lamer burlonamente, sus jugos calientes y pesados en su lengua. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño sonido que no se parecía a nada que él la hubiera escuchado salir de sus labios. Era como si las lamidas fueran un alivio muy temido, una parte faltante de toda su existencia y finalmente estuviera una vez más en completo equilibrio. Era demasiado bueno para lo que ella realmente merecía. -No. Cambié de opinión. Haremos algo más, algo mucho más emocionante-. Se levantó marchando hacia su armario blanco lleno de perlas, diamantes, todo con lo que la mimaba. "Te estoy comprando muchas cosas".

-Si,amo.Gracias.

La respuesta lo dejó extrañamente complacido. Metiendo la mano en la parte posterior del armario, sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de los bordes de una caja,sacándola.

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde qe jugamos de la manera brusca?

La manera brusca podría significar solo una cosa. La fusta de equitación con incrustaciones de diamantes que recibió para el vigésimo segundo cumpleaños. Raramente estaba de ese humor, así que la cosa bonita permaneció oculta en su armario en su mayor parte del tiempo.

-Hace mucho, amo.

-Eso es lo que pensé.

La fusta crujió aterrizando en su espalda causando un respiro brusco.-Maldición…-

-Espero algo más en el sentido de gracias, maestro-. Luego palmeó su hombro. 

-Gracias ,maestro-susurró ella.

-Buena chica,carajo. Te daré quince de estos y después de eso, si has sido buena y has contado conmigo, te daré lo que ansías desesperadamente-.

-¿Tu amor?- ella giró la cabeza , de alguna manera encontrando una manera de provocarlo.

-No-el respondió con una mueca sarcástica- Mi pija gorda y grande.Y la recibirás como la conejita buena que eres.

-No soy buena- aclaró ella, aún luchando con el uso humano de metáforas y dispositivos literarios en el discurso.

-Podriá habertelo dicho hace mucho-El látigo descendió con un ruido atroz sobre su vagina. Fue el sonido más húmedo y mojado del planeta. El miembro de Ben había estado estirandose incómodo contra su ropa interior.-Ese maldito sonido.

-Uno-ella soltó un gemido.

-Así es,bebé. Sigue pretendiendo que eres un inocente conejo albino. Quien hubiese imaginado que no eres más que la chica más sucia.- La fusta golpeó su centro húmedo nuevalmente,antes de que el cuero suave se detuviera en su centro, trayendo nada más que frustración y sonidos llorones junto con suplicas.

No se había dado cuenta de que le había golpeado la mejilla izquierda del trasero antes de que la picadura se asentara, seguida rápidamente por la derecha.

-Dos, tres ... gracias, maestro.

Ben cayó de rodillas nuevamente, agarrando sus piernas con fuerza, hundiendo su lengua en su calor. Rey se sonrojó gimiendo ante la sensación divina de su lengua lamiendo rápidamente sus jugos. Los deliciosos sonidos que había estado emitiendo vibraron directamente en su núcleo, llevándole al limite solamente con la habilidad de su boca.

Él sintió que ella estaba cerca de acabar, sus labios soltaron su coño con un sonido. El grito enojado que arrancó de sus labios le trajo la sádica satisfacción que ansiaba desesperadamente de ella. Lo que sea que no pudiera controlar en el mundo exterior, ella lo dejaba controlarlo en su propia pequeña burbuja.

Ben había estado temblando y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Esta persona dominante que le encantaba interpretar no era un hombre de una mente controladora. No podía azotarla las quince veces cuando todo lo que quería era estar dentro de su ansiada fuente de placer.

-Amo…-La voz de Rey era impaciente.El había estaba esperando que ambos dejaran de fingir- Deja todo esto y solo haz lo que quieras. Hazme morir de placer sobre tu verga como prometiste que lo harías. Has esperado demasiado como para estar jugando.

Ella sabía que apretó todos los botones correctos cuando el sonido del látigo llegó a sus orejas. Ben empujó con la mano la espalda de Rey y se quitó los boxers. -Estás tan mojada que ni siquiera necesito lubricante-.

-Todo por ti-ronroneó ella sensualmente.

-Cuento con eso- Entró profundamente dentro de ella sin previo aviso, sin gentileza, solo él deslizándose en ella, tan salvaje como pudo.

El grito que atravesó la pared bien podría haber despertado a todo el palacio. Fue tan satisfactorio que podría ser la única razón por la que él podría haber acabado ahí mismo, pero aún no. Tirando de ella por la tanga envuelta alrededor de su cuello, sus labios se pegaron a su oreja.

-Amo tantos tus pequeños gritos. Deja que todo el mundo sepa lo increible sucia que eres para mí- Él la sostuvo firmemente, sus embestidas aún calculadas, llegando a lo profundo de ella.

Rey realmente había extrañado esta sensación de sus bolas profundamente dentro de ella, piel contra piel. Al estrangularla, Ben había estado cortando su aire, y la sensación iba creciendo en ella. Sus orejas cayeron en sumisión a lo que sea que él le estaba dando. Y en este momento era una cantidad abrumadora de fuerza combinada con su cogida magistral.

-Más ... Ben, por favor ... por favor, te lo pido, dámelo más fuerte"-Todo lo que ella quería era que él disfrutara de ella, dividida en dos emocionalmente por el único poder de su verga dentro de ella.

-Ruégame por más-él sonrió contra su piel caliente.

Las suplicas estranguladas y llorosas abandonaron sus labios. Nada dulce en comparación con la posición francamente sucia en la que se encontraban. Dejándola caer de nuevo en la cama, la giró sobre su estómago, manteniendo las piernas separadas. 

-Quiero mirarte a la cara mientras te desmoronas. No te atrevas a acabar antes de que te lo permita"- Él entró entre sus pliegues resbaladizos, sacudiendo una vez más hasta la última fibra de ella, el cuerpo desnudo y el estiramiento de sus piernas añadiendo un nuevo sabor a la experiencia. Sintió un peligroso cóctel de dolor y placer, ambos.

Él rodó las caderas burlonamente mientras la espalda de Rey se curvaba hacia afuera para que Ben supiera cuánto le afectaba un simple movimiento. Lentamente, él restableció el ritmo, sosteniéndola por las piernas mientras sus labios mordían uno de sus rosados pezones, cada vez más tentador en su rostro. Sus manos volaron hacia su cabello, perdiéndose en el desastre de los mechones negros como el cuervo. Ella tiraría y en respuesta, él le mordería el pezón y le daría un empujón más fuerte. Sus labios no podían decidir qué pezón le gustaba morder más, pero continuó, uno tras otro, mordiendo y chupando extrayendo gritos de placer de ella.

Esta inquietud constante de parte de ella perturbó el flujo de sus movimientos ya que no estaban tan controlados. Ben estaba perdiendo lentamente su capacidad de mantener el ritmo en la palma de su mano, pero permitió que su instinto se hiciera cargo, follando duro a la tímida conejita. -Joder Rey, te juro que eres perfecta de la cabeza a los pies-Sus labios se besaron y mordieron donde llegaron, ni siquiera importaba en ese punto. Por la mañana, los dos iban a ser regañados como niños por no poder mantener las manos fuera el uno del otro. Ben no quería nada más que molestar a Hilda, Pogo, sus padres. Demostrarles a todos que Rey le pertenecía solo a él. Él era el único con el poder de convertirla en un desastre implorante. En los costados de sus costillas florecieron moretones rosados de sus dientes hundiéndose en la piel de ella.

Se había vuelto modesta y buena solo cuando el final estaba a punto de llegar. Y en este momento, incluso las manos de ella estaban sosteniendo las sábanas, apretándolas con las manos mientras sus orejas se movían en todas las direcciones mientras Ben alineaba su próxima embestida.Estaba cerca de desmayarse por completo, sin siquiera acabar.-Agárrate a mi,conejito. Hey, mírame-.  
Se sentía confundida, el rostro de él no era más que un hermoso borrón. Lo último que le quedaba de racionalidad estaba abandonando su cuerpo cuando sus embestidas tocaban ese punto que a ella la volvía loca una y otra vez. ¿Cómo lo hacía siempre? Una idea oscura y tentadora marcó la conciencia casi perdida de Rey. Algo nuevo y emocionante por el que ella sabía que moriría.

-Maldición, por favor, por favor, acaba dentro de mí, amo.Lléname hasta el top, déjame gotear por ti- su ronco susurro fue recibido con jadeos estrangulados de Ben. Ella le estaba pidiendo que acabara dentro de ella y no había más nada en este mundo que él estuviera más que dispuesto a hacer.  
Sus labios encontraron los de ella mientras sus embestidas se volvían más fuertes e insoportables. Ella estaba tan cerca, el había estado tan cerca, todo lo que necesitaban los dos era ese último empujon hacia las puertas del cielo. No se separaron cuando el momento llegó con una orden muy baja “Acaba para mí”, antes de que los labios de él cubrieran los de ella una vez más...

Ben captó cada gemido y grito que ella soltaba cuando las estremecedoras olas de su orgasmo trascendieron sobre él, haciendo que se descargara su semen dentro de ella. Ella ahogó cada uno de sus gemidos en su garganta.

Cuando todo terminó y Ben logró recuperar la mitad de sus sentidos, levantó la vista solo para descubrir que Rey estaba desmayada, desnuda en las sábanas rosadas, sus orejas temblando ligeramente. Ella siempre buscaba emociones que su cuerpo no tuviera fuerzas para manejar, es una de las cosas que realmente amaba de ella. Sacando los líquidos blancos que se filtraron de ella que sobre las sábanas, Ben descubrio que toda la imagen era extrañamente erótica.

Volviendo a arrodillarse, Ben acercó a Rey lamió lentamente los jugos que aún le quedaban. Un grito de sensibilidad hizo eco a través de las paredes antes de que el silencio se hiciera cargo.

Cuando estuvo limpia, él se puso su ropa interior, colocando un camisón corto y ligero sobre su cuerpo inconsciente antes de levantarla, sin molestarse en fingir que no estaban juntos simplemente dejando las manchas, su ropa, su camisón de algodón en su habitación. Ben la metió en la cama de él y Rey lo encontró como un imán pegado a su cuerpo mientras sus manos envolvían su pequeño cuerpo, sumergiéndose en un delicioso sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA, NO DE LA TRADUCTORA  
> Me gustaría leer que piensan con respecto al relato.  
> Pueden seguirme en twitter como:  
> https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets  
> o Hablarme por CC  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Drivervelvet


End file.
